The present invention generally relates to pressure control devices and more particularly relates to hydraulic valve assemblies.
A pressure control device of the above-mentioned type of construction is disclosed in P 195 14 383 A1. This pressure control device includes in a valve block, in parallel to several valve rows, a pair of pressure sensors that are attached directly in the valve block and have an electrical contact by way of a cover mounted on the valve block. This fact automatically necessitates a valve block that is adapted to the requirements of the pressure sensors with respect to its dimensions and the arrangement of bores.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to avoid the mentioned shortcomings in a pressure control device of the said type so that the arrangement of pressure sensors affects the design and manufacture of the valve block to the least possible degree.